


First Christmas

by xWinter



Series: Thunder Gods [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xWinter/pseuds/xWinter
Summary: Christmas special for my ongoing story, The Blessings of the Fox.Set in the future, Naruto is a year old now. Tobirama and Minato decide to celebrate their first Christmas together. As a family.





	1. Christmas Eve

_**Minato's PROV** _

Minato was up before the sun showed over the hills. He had managed to slip out of bed without waking his sleeping partner. Tobirama didnt sleep much anyways. No point in waking the former kage so early.

The cold air bit into his skin, drawing out a silent hiss. Minato dressed quickly in a long sleeve dark blue shirt. Plain colored boxers and the comfiest pants he could find in the still dark room. The more time he spent moving around the room the more nervous he got about waking the Nidaime.

The Yondaime left the room quietly. His footsteps almost silent on the cold wooden floor. Tobirama's light snoring was enough to drown out the noise though. Once out of the room, he let out a gusty sigh. Heading down the short hallway with purpose in his step as he walked up to Naruto's room. 

Cracking the door open quietly, he peeked in to check on him. Smiling adoringly at the child's sleeping face, before closing the door and heading for the living room.

Tobirama and Minato had decided the would actually celebrate Christmas this year. Last year had been still too much for Minato to handle. He'd still been recovering and taking care of Naruto put a strain on him. 

Now, Minato's eyes lit up as he walked into the living room. The Christmas tree they'd decorated just a week ago sparkled and lit up the room with a dim multicolored light.

He felt a warmth spread throughout his chest. He truly had been blessed a year ago by tge Nine tails. Kurama had allowed him to cheat death and have this moment. He hated the fox for a long time. Believing the perminant trauma in his chest was a curse. It was. But his life was also a gift.

_'Thanks to you, Kurama, I get to spend this Christmas was Naruto...'_

He could have swore he heard a deep throated chuckle from the Fox demon. 

With a smile on his face he decided he could make this morning productive. Breaking out the wrapping paper from the closet, he decided he begin the project of wrapping presents. Tobirama had said he'd help wrap Naruto's presents, but he had a few to wrap that the silver-haired kage couldn't see. 

Tobirama had curled his lip at the mention of Minato getting him something, insisting there was no need. Minato didnt see it that way. He loved the grouchy man and therefore went out and got him a few gifts without his knowledge.

With supplies and presents spread out before him, Minato set to his task. Hopefully Naruto would stay asleep until he finished.

\-------------

_**Tobirama's PROV** _

Morning light streamed in through the shades. Tobirama groaned and shifted, only opening his eyes when he realized he was missing something. He looked over groggily, noticing immediately the empty space beside him. He frowned, sitting up and looking around in confusion. 

As soon as the warm blanket fell away, the cold attacked him. He curled his lip in annoyance, getting out of bed and snatching up some clothes quickly. Getting dressed, he decided he'd go check on Naruto before he went searching for his blond partner. 

Combing his fingers through his wild silver hair to smooth it out. He headed out of tge room, yawning widely as he walked down the hall.

He peeked into the room, little Naruto was surprisingly still sleeping. Tobirama never got comfortable when Naruto slept for a long time. He could wake at any moment. 

"Let's hope it's not another 3am bedtime..."

He grumbled to himself as he closed the door. Heading into the living room and pausing when he spotted Minato. He smirked and leaned against the wall to watch as the blond wrapped presents. The amount of concentration he applied to his task was endearing. 

"Need help..?"

Minato jumped at the sound of Tobirama's voice, looking back at him with wide eyes. The Nidaime made his way over to him, sitting down beside him. There was a pile of already wrapped presents beside Minato. 

"How long have you been at this?"

Minato smiled, "For a few hours. Naruto had woken up but I got him back to bed not long ago."

Tobirama nodded, of course Naruto hadn't slept the whole time. At least this meant he might be able to help with the wrapping. 

\-------

That night, after a day of wrapping and dealing with a very hyperactive one year old, Tobirama left Minato to put the child to bed. It was almost midnight now and the former Kage was exhausted.

He felt a gentle touch to hia side, looking down to see Minato's arms wrapping around him. Hands coming up to rest on his chest as Minato nuzzled into his back.

"Tobi, it's still Christmas Eve and it's tradition to open one gift."

Tobirama smiled, "Do you count as a gift~?"

"N-no! I mean a wrapped up present!"

Minato's flustered words spilled out frantically. Tobirama couldn't hide the amusement in his voice. 

"Alright, alright. I don't see why you got me anything anyways."

Minato pulled away from him, snatching his hand and guiding him into the living room. A childishly adorable smile on his face. "Beacuse its Christmas!"

Tobirama followed, rolling his eyes at the otgers reasoning and sat down on the couch. Minato grabbed one of the presents from the stack and handed it to him. 

The former kage wasted no time in ripping the brightly colored paper away from the sleek wooden box inside. He hesitated a mere second, before opening it. 

Inside was a beautifully crafted, custom made Kunai knife, his flying Raijin seal on the hilt just like the ones Minato used in battle.

Tobirama was touched. He'd received weapons as gifts before, but this really meant something to him. 

"I.. Don't know what to say..."

Minato smiled, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"It's gorgeous, Thank you." Closing the wooden box, he set the gift aside. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to Minato's soft ones in a gentle kiss. 

Maybe Christmas wasn't so bad after all...


	2. Christmas Day

_**Minato's PROV** _

Naruto's cries woke the Yondaime from a dead sleep. He llifted heavy blue eyes towards the clock. 7am. Reaching behind him, he tapped the snoring Kage.

"Your turn."

He heard a grumble, a deep sigh and then felt the bed shift as Tobirama sat up. The Nidaime leaned over him suddenly. Pressing a Sleepy kiss to Minato's cheek.

"Merry Christmas." 

The sweet gesture was short lived as the silver-haired kage withdrew only to rip the blankets away from him as well. Minato gasped at the cold air.

"Tobi! What was that for!?"

"It's time to get up, breakfast awaits as well as unwrapped presents!"

Minato glared at the smirk on his boyfriend's face. Tobirama slipped on some sweatpants before leaving the room, taking the blanket with him. Minato had no choice but to get up. 

He dressed slowly before exiting the room and heading for the kitchen. Breakfast was certainly waiting... Waiting for Minato to cook it. He'd rather make it than have to eat Tobirama's cooking though... He cringed at the memory.

Halfway through, he heard heavy footsteps moving towards him. He turned to see Tobirama in the doorway, little Naruto resting in his arms. The sight warmed and melted his heart.

Naruto smiled brightly at him, clearly he was in a good mood.

After breakfast, they sat down with Naruto in front of the tree. Mountains of presents waiting to be opened, though Naruto was only one and didn't really care. He was too young to grasp thr concept of opening presents.

"Why'd you bother wrapping if he doesn't care?"

Tobirama looked at him seriously. Minato gave him a guilty smile, "because then I can open them for him!"

Tobirama simply rolled his eyes. After about an hour of unwrapping the gifts, which Naruto seemed to actually enjoy, the clean up was left to Tobirama. He silently cleaned up all the torn paper and empty boxes. Minato on the other hand played with Naruto.

As night fell Minato suggested they go outside to show Naruto the lights. A walk around the village with his two favorite boys sounded fun. Sure it was cold, but it was beautiful.

Tobirama curled his lip, but got ready anyways. Naruto made getting dressed up difficult, he was more intereated in the toys. Finally picking up the little terror, Minato lead thr way out. 

Snow was falling gently, their breath billowing in front of their faces. Naruto pointed at the bright and colorful lights as they walked. Not quite able to talk just yet, he hummed and talked in his own baby language. 

They stopped on a small bridge, looking out at the frozen water. 

"You know," Tobirama's deep voice was laced with something akin to happiness. "Christmas isn't so bad. I thought the idea was... Idiotic to begin with. But not so much now."

Minato tilted his head, looking at him questionably. "Really? And why's that?"

"Because. I get to spend it with you guys. I couldn't ask for a better family."

Family? Minato smiled, unable to hide his overwhelming happiness to that statement. 

Tobirama considered them his family. 

"Looks like I really got my Christmas wish."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like it... But I guess its sweet.
> 
> Just a bit rushed. Merry Christmas!!!


End file.
